Soulmates
by linkin-spike
Summary: yep another valetine fic! cept this is rogue/remy all the way! offside fic 2 stroke of luck (rogues memory of her valentines with him.) errr just read!


She entered the house at exhausted and feeling extremely annoyed. For god sakes it was valentines day! People would've thought that they would give her a break but noo... Jean-Luc had made her train for half the bloody day and had made her run errands for him for the other half. Sure she was grateful to him for teaching her how to improve and for taking care of her but still, she had been hoping to spend the whole day with Remy. She cursed silently. Remy had probably gone out by now or else the lights would've been on. Putting down her kit she turned and switched on the lights, gasping at the view as they came on...  
  
The floor was covered with rose petals and on the hall table there was a little note and a large box.  
  
"Meet me at the lake at 10:00 chere." She smiled softly. So her cajun hadn't forgotten about her. She then turned her attention to the box and opened it. "Ohmahgod..." She brought out the dark green fabric and gasped. It was beautiful. A strappy knee-length dress with a pattern of diamonds embroidered onto the left side of the fabric. She smiled and twirled around with the dress like a little girl, then composing herself she ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
He looked around and murmured under his breath. "Table, check. Music, check. Food, check. Oui that seems t' be all. Now all I need is ma chere..."  
  
"Ah'm raght here sugah."  
  
Remy turned around at the sound of her voice. "Mon dieu..."  
  
"Do ah look okay?" she said nervously, misinterpreting his words.  
  
"Chere y' look abs'lutely stunn'ng." And she did. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with some loose tendrils falling out. The dress clung onto her loosely accentuating her curves, the green bringing out her beautiful emarald eyes. He walked to her and planted a kiss on her soft, full lips. He sat her down on a simple seat as he produced the meal on top of the candle-lit table. Throughout the whole meal they ate in silence, their eyes doing the speaking for them, neither leaving their partners face. After the meal he took her hands in his own and stood up.  
  
"Come chere, lets dance."  
  
He walked over to the battery powered cd player and switched it on. A simple piano intro started up leading into a smooth bass beat. He walked to her and took her in his arms, the simple gesture returned by her own arms snaking around his neck. They held each other closely, her head settled comfartably on his chest as they swayed as one to the beat. As the vocals came up Remy knelt his head towards her ears and sung along with them.  
  
~"It might not be the right time  
  
I might not be the right one  
  
But theres something about us I have to say  
  
Cuz theres something between us any way  
  
I might not be the right one  
  
It might not be the right time  
  
But theres something about us I have to do  
  
Some kind of secret I will share with you  
  
I want you more than anything in my life  
  
I need you more then anything in my life  
  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
  
I love you more than anyone in my life."~  
  
At the last words he looked at her, his fiery red eyes meeting hers.  
  
. "I do love y' chere, from de firs' time I saw y', I loved y'. "  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears. God what had she done to deserve such an angel? She clutched him tightly.  
  
"Ah love ya too swamprat. Always `n foreva."  
  
He took her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her passionately. It seemed like time stopped for her in that single moment, the moon and stars shining brightly down, mirrored by the still lake, as they held each other in a tender embrace, their lips locked.  
  
They fell down as one towards the soft grassy floor where he slowly undressed her, never once taking his eyes of her face. Only when all her clothing was removed did he glance at her fully. "Mon dieu.." he couldn't help say so as he looked at the belle there. Sure he had seen many women naked but with her it felt like it was his first time all over again. Her face looked at his nervously, her large green eyes displaying her love for him, the innocence of her face contrasting with her voluptous body.  
  
"Remy, is there somethin wrong?" He shook himself out of his trance.  
  
"Non chere. I was just thought I was lookin at de mos' beautiful belle in de world." She blushed alluringly.  
  
"Yah always were a charmer Le Beau. Now howzabout getting ya're clothes off?"  
  
"Why chere, I never knew y' wanted me dat bad!" She blushed again.  
  
"Shuddup cajun." And with that she blocked her mouth with his own as she promptly undressed him. Pausing she looked at his body quickly. `Oh Lord..'  
  
"Like wat y' see chere?" He posed lying down on his side.  
  
"Definitely." She said pushing him down grinning mischeviously. They made love for the first time that night. It was perfection through and through, as they joined her mind was filled joy and her heart with love that she felt for him. After they came she cuddled up to him, the warmth filling her from head to toe, contented as her soulmate held her. "Happy Valentine's day chere." He whispered before they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Happy Valentines Day `02 ~linkin-spike  
  
Disclaimer: characters belong to marvel, music from `something between us' by Daft Punk. 


End file.
